Stress Relief in Tokyo
by arisu-the-pink
Summary: [One-shot] The requested sequel to Stress Relief. It was meant to be an innocent retaliation for Inuyasha's trickery, but became something downright tawdry. Enter at your own risk!


Author's Note(s): I was going to be a good girl, get my work done, and *only* post my existing stories. sigh Well, being a total pushover when it comes to praise and encore requests, I bow before you and humbly offer this sequel to Stress Relief.

The original plan was for an innocent little fic in which Kagome gets Inuyasha back for his treachery. Instead, this behemoth (for a one-shot) gets downright dirty! It's not NC-17 or R, but well… let's just say I won't be sharing this with Mom and Dad. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer (haiku):

We honor your work 

Rumiko Takahashi 

Inu is not mine

Stress Relief in Tokyo

by arisu-the-pink

It was very, very cold, and very very dark, and very very boring. Kagome shivered under the fire rat's cloak Inuyasha had draped over her shoulder. Poor hanyou was probably faring much worse than she.

Kagome wished she were back at home with central heating instead of cowering in Kaede's hut. In fact, she wondered, why wasn't she? They weren't going to look for shards in this weather, which promised to linger at least another day. If she left now she could easily slip into the well before it was covered in ice and snow.

Glancing around the room, her heart sank. Sango was actually sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with Miroku, Shippou curled up on Inuyasha's lap and Inuyasha didn't seem to care. How could she leave them here in this cold weather with only the three blankets Kaede had to spare?

She had an idea.

* * * *

"Are you sure your mother won't mind us staying in her home?" Sango was still holding Kagome's hand as they emerged from the well in modern-day Tokyo.

Kagome shook her head, "no, she's not even home. She and jii-chan took Souta to see my aunt. They won't be back until tomorrow night."

The weather was already more temperate just being in the future world, but couldn't compare with the coziness inside Kagome's two-story home. She immediately sent Inuyasha and Miroku on a fire-building errand while dragging Sango into the kitchen for snacks.

"We should play that game again," Sango was saying while Kagome chopped up some fruits. "The poker? Only this time, maybe we shouldn't drink sake."

"He licked me." The statement was so quiet that Sango almost missed it.

"Who?"

"Inuyasha. That day -- Miroku dared him to be my dog in the last round and he licked me."

Sango's eyes widened and she stopped her errand. "Then what happened?"

"Nothing." Kagome placed the apples onto a tray and moved to the cupboards to locate bags of potato chips. "He just licked me and ran out the door. You know, I thought that he wasn't affected by the alcohol, but maybe I was wrong…"

"I wonder…" Sango was getting an idea. It was very unlike herself to have these kinds of thoughts but being here, safe from demons and in the company of a young woman not much younger than herself, she felt an almost child-like glee. "… shall we test Inuyasha's tolerance?"

Kagome whipped toward the other girl, noting the uncharacteristic tone of whimsy in her voice. "What did you have in mind, Sango-chan?"

"Perhaps we could get some stronger sake for that stubborn baka and water ours down…"

Miroku entered the kitchen at that moment. "Stronger sake for which baka?"

"Inuyasha," Sango explained. "Kagome and I were wondering what his alcohol tolerance is."

Miroku looked thoughtful. "I've wondered that myself. Kagome, where do you get your spirits?"

She couldn't believe they were plotting to drug Inuyasha! "Er – the liquor store. There's one down the street. You'll need money."

"Will they accept an exorcism?"

"No," Kagome went over to her mother's desk and removed enough yen for a few bottles. Then she scribbled down the names of some more exotic brands and pressed the list and money into Miroku's hand. "Hand this list to the storekeeper, he'll help you out."

_This can't be good..._

* * * *

Finally settled around the crackling fire, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha began tasting the appetizers Kagome had set out. It was a rare treat for the three to eat fresh fruit this time of year. 

"Darn!" Kagome's voice floated out from the kitchen.

"Kagome-chan, is something wrong?" Sango started to stand when Kagome, a frown on her face, appeared. 

"Souta must have taken the cards with him. We can't play poker." She sighed and plopped down on the couch. Miroku handed her a cup and filled it with the strange bubbling concoction she'd called 'pepsi'.

_What can we do now?_ Kagome wondered. _It's going to be a long boring night if all we do is sit here drinking alcohol._ Her mind wandered to a similar situation, a few months before she'd gone on her first adventure through the well. Eri's fifteenth birthday, a slumber party. The girls were disappointed when the television blew a fuse, ending their movie marathon, until Yuka suggested…

"Truth or Dare!" suddenly Kagome was smiling again. 

"Truth or what?" Sango raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's another game, doesn't require cards. You go around in a circle and you ask someone 'truth or dare'. Then they choose one, and either they have to answer any question truthfully or accept a dare. It's a little lame, I guess, but we don't have much else to do…"

Miroku leered at Sango, considering the possibilities. Inuyasha spared the demon exterminator the effort and slapped the monk on the head. Then, the hanyou surprised everyone:

"Sounds good to me, let's play."

Blink...blink…blink…

He ignored the three pairs of stunned eyes and grabbed the bottle of soda near him. "Well? Let's go."

"O- okay…" Kagome selected her first victim. "Um, Miroku, truth or dare?"

The monk was afraid. "Tr-truth."

She hadn't expected that. Kagome rapidly searched her brain for an appropriately entertaining question and fell short. "Why do you like to grab women's butts?"

"Ha! That's easy – they're so deliciously round and firm…" a glazed expression crossed his eyes as he considered his favorite ass "…and the passionate response I get…" Sango slapped the smile off his face. 

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ok, it's your turn to ask, Miroku." Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome caught Inuyasha eyeing the bottles of liquor Miroku had procured.

The half-demon's interest hadn't escaped Miroku, either. "Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Obviously.

"You're drinking four cups from that bottle," Miroku pointed to the taller of the four bottles, holding a clear liquid with foreign blue writing on it. 

"EEK!" Kagome squealed. "Four cups might kill him! How about four shots?"

"Shots?" Miroku looked at the young teen in confusion. She walked over to a cabinet and removed four small glasses.

"Here, these are the cups you use for this kind of alcohol."

"This won't hold anything!" Inuyasha grumbled. Did she think he was such a weakling that he couldn't drink four measly cups of sake?

Answering his unspoken question, "This isn't sake, Inuyasha. This is an import from a place called Sweden – it's vodka and a good deal stronger than what you are used to." She poured four shots and lined them up before the hanyou. "In fact, all of this alcohol comes from foreign lands, except for this one bottle of sake."

He still grumbled. Surely she was underestimating him. He took the first toy glass and dumped its contents down his throat.

Or maybe not…

Not wanting to let his comrades see his discomfort, Inuyasha quickly followed his first with the other three and sat back. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

"You should drink your soda as a chaser," Kagome kindly recommended, noting the discomfort her best friend was in.

He complied, instantly feeling better and cleared his throat. "My turn?"

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha wanted to dare Kagome. Oh how he ached to dare her. Yet the charmed rosary around his neck suggested that particular course of action wouldn't be wise. _Also,_ he mused, _she may still remember that stunt I pulled on our poker night._ "Miroku, truth or dare?" At least he could get Miroku to down some of that vile crap, Inuyasha decided while simultaneously craving another shot.

"Dare."

"Three shots of the – vodka?" he looked to Kagome for correction. 

"That's too much, Inuyasha. He's only human!"

Miroku wondered just how strong the men in Kagome's time were that her alcohol could prove so deadly.

"Fine. ONE."

Hating to be a wimp but trusting the girl's judgment, Miroku helped himself to a single glass of Absolut and sat back. _How the hell did Inuyasha stand this?_ He stared at the hanyou with new respect.

"All right, Miroku, you get to go again." 

"Kagome-sama, truth or dare?"

She paled. "Tr-truth."

"Those strange white paper scrolls in your backpack, with the ribbons coming out of them – what are they really?"

"Scrolls…?"

Sango's eyes widened. Kagome had revealed the use of those hygiene products to her in secret before. "He means your tampons."

Erk.

"They um, they're used by women to stay clean." There. That wasn't so bad.

"Like soap?" Now Inuyasha was in on it too?!

"Um, no… when women have their blood, it's used to keep the blood from tainting their clothing."

Miroku was truly fascinated. "How so? Is it magic?"

Kagome groaned, and quickly opened up a brown bottle near her. Now was the time for some liquid courage. Downing the Kahlua, she took a deep breath. "A girl pushes it into her private area and removes the outer tube, leaving a small amount of cotton inside to soak up the blood. There, you happy now?"

"I don't believe you," Inuyasha snapped, his arms crossed. "That's absolutely insane."

"It's true," Sango quietly spoke, earning her a sidelong glance from Miroku. "Not that I've ever tried it, mind you," she quickly covered.

Kagome felt … icky. "Truth or dare, Sango-chan?" Maybe a change of subject would be in order.

"Truth."

Now, had that shot of Kahlua been Kagome's first drink of the evening, the night could have passed with little more embarrassment. This was, in fact, her second drink, and the effects were suddenly beginning to show. What unfolded was a series of events the four swore to keep to themselves.

"Sango-chan," Kagome began, an evil idea forming in her mind, "how do you feel about Miroku-sama?"

Choosing her words carefully, not believing Kagome had asked her that of all questions, Sango spoke calmly, "I think Miroku is a worthy ally in battle."

"That's not what I asked," the teen pressed. "I asked how you FEEL about him."

The demon exterminator's expression held a mixture of embarrassment and ire. How could she? 

"I um, I guess I feel..." _What? What can I possibly say?_ "I care for him," she answered truthfully. 

For once in his life, Miroku did not take advantage of his companion. "As good friends should," he replied before Kagome could torture the woman further. "And now it is your turn, Sango."

_Did that pervert houshi just rescue me?_ Sango stared at the monk in awe before realizing her chance to take the attention off herself. She was upset, and needed revenge. "Kagome, truth or dare?"

Kagome realized too late that she'd hurt her friend. She made a mental note to apologize when she was a little less tipsy. "Dare."

Sango hadn't expected the girl to take a dare. She had to adjust her plan. "I dare you to pin Inuyasha to the Goshinboku with two arrows or less." It was a feeble dare, Sango realized. Kagome had barely-hidden insecurities about her poor archery skills compared to Kikyou, but this didn't compare with the indignity of her forced confession.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, Kagome blinked, and Inuyasha shrank back. _I'm going to die tonight,_ he thought.

"All right…" 

They headed out to the shrine courtyard where the late noon sun had warmed up the air considerably. Miroku suggested they move the game outside, and fetched the snacks and drinks from the living room while Kagome readied her bow.

"I thought this was Kagome's dare," Inuyasha was grumbling as he positioned himself in front of the familiar tree. "But now I'm the one who's going to suffer."

Kagome glared at him. "I'm not going to hurt you," she snapped. "I'm not perfect like Kikyou but I'm a lot better than you give me credit for!" _Where did that come from?_

Sango and Miroku found comfortable seats on the bench beside the tree as Kagome pulled back on the arrow. "Now don't move!"

She let the first one fly, and it hit neatly above the hanyou's left shoulder. He let out a deep breath of relief as Kagome notched her second arrow.

This one missed her intended target, and managed to wedge itself a mere inch below Inuyasha's most prized body part. He gasped and nearly passed out.

"S-sorry," Kagome stammered. 

"You WENCH! I think you did that on purpose!"

Her eyes narrowed and she notched another arrow. This time it hit correctly, successfully pinning both of Inuyasha's arms by his haori. "I was going to let you down," she ranted, "but now you can play from there."

He growled. "Let me down NOW, Baka!"

"No."

"YES."

"NO."

Kagome walked over to where Miroku and Sango were staring wide-eyed and neatly plopped to the ground before them. "Shall we continue?"

Sango nodded, mute, and reached for her first drink of the strange brown alcohol Kagome had imbibed. She idly noted how sweet it was compared to the drinks she consumed in Sengoku Jidai. 

"Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"What do you wear under that cloak?"

"I chose dare, Kagome-sama."

Sango breathed out quietly, "big mistake, houshi-sama."

"Huh?" He cast a quick look at the woman beside him. Kagome grinned like a hyena.

"Oh, right. In that case, *take off* your cloak."

"Kagome-sama?!" He was blushing furiously. What had gotten into the normally sweet and modest young woman? Then again, she did wear awfully short skirts…

"You aren't going to back down from the dare, are you Bouzu?" Inuyasha taunted him from his prone position.

Miroku sighed and stood to shrug out of his heavy blue cloak. Sango looked away and Kagome turned slightly pink as she realized he had very little on underneath the garment. _Somehow I thought he'd be wearing pants and a shirt under that thing…_

"Woo-hoo," Inuyasha whistled. "Very hentai, aren't we Monk?"

"Shut up or you'll be next," Miroku warned trying to sit in as modest a position as he could. The undergarment covering his private area covered little else and even he had some common decency.

"If it'd get me off of this tree," Inuyasha began, "I might not mind so much. At least I have a shirt on under my cloak!"

"Fine," Miroku glared at the dog demon, "Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Tell Kagome-sama how you *really* feel about her."

The normally bold and sure hanyou gulped audibly. "She already knows how I feel," he intoned weakly.

"Perhaps, but I dared you to say it." Miroku almost felt bad for him. Almost.

Remembering Sango's earlier reply to the same question, Inuyasha finally smiled. "I care about her."

"Not good enough," Miroku snapped back.

"It was good enough for Sango." Inuyasha was practically begging the other man for mercy.

"My dare, and I say it's not enough. C'mon, you *are* a man, aren't you? Tell us what you dream of doing with Kagome-sama." He was smirking now, danger in his voice.

And Kagome was actually grinning. Baka wench! Inuyasha had an idea.

"Fine, but if I'm going to say it out loud, I want to say it face to face." He jerked his shoulders slightly, feeling the tingling in his arms from being in such a strange position for too long. 

_Good, that wiped the smile off her face._ Inuyasha was almost disappointed to see the light fade, replaced by apprehension. Kagome stood up and slowly made her way to stand before him.

Inuyasha wriggled slightly. _Almost there…___

"Come closer, Kagome. I want to look into your eyes when I tell you."

_Could he really be about to say what I've wanted to hear for so long? Even after I left him pinned to this tree? _Kagome edged a little closer, now standing five feet away. 

"Closer."

Her eyes widened even more, but she complied, standing so close now that she could actually feel his breath on her face. It was tinged with the vodka he'd had earlier, but considering the lack of toothbrushes in his time that was a good thing.

"We don't have all day," Miroku interrupted, pointing for emphasis at the setting sun.

"How do I feel about Kagome…" Inuyasha was stalling now, continuing to wriggle around in his haori. Just a few more seconds…

"When I look at Kagome-sama…" his voice was artificially respectful, but Kagome was so entranced with his proximity that she didn't notice.

It was to her disadvantage. In a flash, the hanyou had ripped himself free of the Goshinboku and flung her against it, pinning her arms with one hand.

"…I feel like doing bad, bad things to her."

Kagome gulped.

Miroku blanched.

Sango gasped.

"L-like what?" Kagome was amazed she'd succeeded in speaking at all. His chest was pressed up against hers, his warmth seeping in through her shirt. _Why can't I leave well enough alone?_ she moaned to herself.

Inuyasha continued to grin evilly and leaned in to whisper. His voice became hoarse with the sudden desire coursing through his veins. "Things you couldn't even begin to imagine," he answered, trailing his free hand along her jaw. Just as suddenly as he'd pinned her, Inuyasha stepped back and let her slide to the ground. He turned away and stalked over to the liquor bottles, picking up an untouched container. 

The air was silent. Even the birds refused to chirp.

_Think about anything but her scent,_ he kept chanting to himself, willing the arousal to dissipate. _Think about Miroku, think about Kaede, but don't remember how fast her heart was beating…_ He cleared his throat in mock calm. "So what kind of sake is this?" 

Kagome couldn't believe it. He'd done it again! Sango rushed over to the girl, helping her stand as Miroku went over to study the bottle of Goldschlager Inuyasha was opening. 

"How does he always do this to me?" Kagome asked the other girl, a look of wonder on her face. 

Sango shook her head. "I don't know, Kagome-chan. Did he hurt you?"

"No…"

"Eh, Kagome," Inuyasha schooled his voice to be casual and uninterested as he tossed a look over his shoulder. "Is this real gold in the bottle?"

Round two:

Inuyasha – 2

Kagome – 0

* * * *

They were back inside, having left behind their game for a moment to close windows and give the girls a bathroom break. Miroku stoked the fire and added a new log before turning to the hanyou relaxing on a loveseat.

"What exactly did you say to Kagome-sama back there?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and grinned, looking like Naraku himself. "I gave her something to think about."

Miroku's eyes narrowed. "You should be more careful, Inuyasha. She's not likely to let this drop and you may find yourself in a battle even you can't win."

"Keh!"

"Ready for round two?" Kagome entered the living room, followed by Sango. She wasn't going to let Inuyasha get away with his trickery.

The men nodded, and Kagome took a seat next to Inuyasha. "Great! This time, Sango-chan goes first."

Sango took a deep breath. This was a dangerous game she and Kagome were playing, but the part of her that she had to hide – the part that was still an adolescent female – was eager to see the show.

"Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Dare," the girl said sweetly.

"I dare you to remove your shirt."

Kagome nodded and slowly, sensuously, lifted the top of her garment above her head and let it slide down her arms to the couch. She was wearing a very enticing, lacy bra. 

Miroku made his hands into fists, having to consciously remind himself to cool off.

"Could you hold this for me, Inuyasha?" Kagome held out the shirt, watching as his meekly accepted it.

"Ok, Sango, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Same thing, Sango."

Mimicking Kagome's own actions, Sango removed the upper portion of her attire, and tossed it into Miroku's lap. She was amazed the monk hadn't lunged at her.

"Miroku, truth or dare?" 

"Dare…?"

"Make Kagome and myself each a glass of that yellow alcohol."

"Tequila," Kagome supplied the name of the drink.

The monk made the drinks, never letting the two topless women out of his sight. What were they up to?

Sango felt herself tense up as she awaited Miroku's turn. If she and Kagome had predicted correctly, he would fall right into their trap. She wasn't disappointed.

"Um, Kagome, truth or—"

"Dare."

"I want you to kiss Sango-sama."

Inuyasha started, and then glared at the monk. Was he insane?!

Kagome smiled innocently and got up off the couch, approaching her friend. She leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips. Sango felt a blush creep across her cheeks, but tried to calm herself. This indignity was for a good cause, after all.

As Kagome leaned back, she turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, truth or dare?" She prayed silently to whatever gods were watching that he fell for the bait.

"Dare."

Ha!

"Body shot. Off me."

She couldn't entirely hold back the giggle when Inuyasha's face scrunched up in confusion. "Body shot?"

Kagome lifted one of the two tequila-filled glasses Miroku had made and handed it to the hanyou. He started to lift it to his lips but her hand on his forearm halted him. "Wait, there's more to it." She grabbed a lime wedge from a tray and a salt shaker. Kneeling before him, she pulled the hanyou to kneel opposite her and then licked her finger, spreading the saliva in a small circle on her chest. She shook a bit of salt out of the shaker onto the moist pool and then dropped it to the floor. _Gods, what am I doing?!_

"A body shot, Inuyasha, is done like this: First you lick the salt, then you gulp down the tequila, and last you bite down on the lime that I will have in my mouth. Ok?"

He was paralyzed. It wasn't too late. He could just get up, 'Keh' his way out of it, and run back to Sengoku Jidai. He shot a look of desperation at Miroku. The monk was looking back at the scene with unfettered glee. Baka.

Perhaps it was the alcohol that made his decision. Inuyasha would spend many nights thereafter wondering about that. He was no wimp and he wouldn't let this mere girl intimidate him.

"Hai." 

_He agrees?_ Kagome blanched. _Oh well, no turning back now._

Inuyasha waited for Kagome to position the lime wedge and then ducked down quickly, licking just enough of the salt to satisfy the requirement and downed the tequila. Then he crushed his lips to the lime wedge, bit down, and quickly backed away from her. There, that wasn't so bad now right?

Right.

His pants were ready to burst.

Kagome smirked, and put the lime wedge away. So far, so good. Even in his baggy pants she could see the effect her evil plan was having.

"All right, Inuyasha. Your turn."

He looked at each of his comrades, desperately avoiding Kagome's eyes. Sango was obviously in on the game, she couldn't be trusted. Miroku was a lecher, so he couldn't be trusted either. Kagome… it had to be Kagome. He was already excited, that couldn't be helped. At least he could drag her down with him.

"Kagome."  
  


"Truth."  
  


_Damn._

"All right…" he lowered his voice into a deep, soothing sound and leaned in toward her. "…what was going through your mind when I pinned you to the tree earlier?" _She'll break,_ he thought. _She'll start blushing again and call off the game and I'll win again. Keh!_

Sidling up to the hanyou, and toying with the collar of his haori, Kagome spoke in the most seductive tone he'd ever heard. "I was thinking, Inuyasha," she breathed his name onto his neck, "about how glad I was that my second arrow didn't hit the tree an inch higher."

He actually growled. Not an angry growl, but one of unbridled lust. The bitch was asking for it…

Miroku noticed movement in the corner of his eye and looked away from the dueling couple before him to see Sango fiddling with a small black device behind her back. Something was up.

"Truth or dare, Inuyasha?"

"Dare."

Kagome laughed inside at how simple he was in this state. _Unless he wants me to do this to him,_ she considered. _Maybe I've been wrong about his feelings for me…_ Regardless of the reason, she had to complete the mission. _I hope you did your job, Sango._

* * * *

Several blocks away, Eri pressed receive on her cell phone. "Call in one minute – Kagome." The girl smiled and dashed to the phone in the hall. Kagome had been vague about what exactly was going on in her living room, but begged her to make a phone call at the appointed time. The hush and fever in Kagome's voice brought various scenarios into Eri's mind. What was that girl up to, and moreover, could she come over and play along?

Eri shook the thoughts out of her head and picked up the receiver. She had a job to do.

* * * *

"Dare." The word had escaped his mouth before he could consider the consequences. Inuyasha cringed, but forced himself to appear calm.

"Kiss me, Inuyasha. A real kiss."

His mask of indifference fell for an instant. The wench was winning this battle. Damn her. Still, the idea was enticing. A voice in the back of his mind thanked the heavens that they had chaperones, for Inuyasha was sure he could have easily taken her right then and there. 

Time for thinking was over. He licked his lips and was pleased to find a small spark of nervousness in Kagome's eyes. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers, massaging them gently before prying them open with his tongue. She acquiesced to the silent request and moved closer to him, drawing him into a rapidly mounting passion. This was so good. He felt her hands run down towards his hips and he wondered if she would dare to fondle him. The idea didn't frighten him as much as he thought it should—

"RING!"

All four of the adventurers jumped simultaneously as the sound rang through the room. Kagome plastered a smile on her face at the interruption and pushed Inuyasha away, leaping for the phone.

"Hello?"

Inuyasha was numb. Dumbfounded. In pain. His body ached for the act Kagome started. An act which it appeared she had no intention of finishing. _Damn her._

She set the handset back onto the phone and took a deep breath before turning around. Miroku was watching her, Sango was smiling and Inuyasha… was staring off into space. 

"My is it late! We should get some dinner and go to bed. Sango, will you help me find the ramen?" She avoided the gaze Inuyasha had directed toward her, choosing instead to rush toward the kitchen.

Once the girls were out of earshot, Miroku crept over to his shell-shocked friend. "I warned you, Baka. Never mess with women."

Inuyasha could only sit there and nod. Truth or Dare was a dangerous game.

Final score:

Inuyasha – 2

Kagome – 10

* * * *

A/N – somehow, that's not quite the ending I was going for but that's what it is. This, my friends, is the last of the Stress Relief mini-saga. I MUST get some work done ;-)


End file.
